1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air and heat exchange systems and more specifically to an air and heat exchange system which is able to provide a high ventilation rate for a structure without adversely affecting the heating or cooling efficiency of the structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The high incidence of radon gas accumulation in residential and commercial structures has brought public attention to a potentially significant health threat. Radon gas is a pollutant which the public has taken significant notice of in the past few years. This gas is constantly being released from the ground in certain areas of the country. The gas is produced by the gradual decay of uranium and is both colorless and tasteless. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has estimated that as many as 20,000 lung cancer deaths each year are attributable to radon exposure.
This health threat is due in some part to new construction techniques and energy conservation measures which have been introduced in the past several years. These techniques have led to relatively air-tight building construction which results in much less passive air-exchange than in the not-so-air-tight buildings of the past. This lack of air-exchange has caused indoor air quality to suffer dramatically.
Radon is not the only indoor air pollutant which has become a problem in the past several years, however. As air-quality problems are exacerbated by the lack of air-exchange in buildings, pollutants such as formaldehyde, carpet insecticides, trapped odors, and cigarette smoke have become significant health threats. Clearly, a solution needs to be found, especially for those individuals living or working in buildings having pollutants above EPA "safe" levels.
One of the best methods of mitigating indoor air pollution is to increase the amount of air ventilation taking place. Unfortunately, unless there is some form of heat or cooling recovery, increased ventilation is very energy-consumptive.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present systems and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.